Daughter Of Evil
by TheZombieExpert
Summary: Jezebel Sadnderson, daughter of Winifred Sanderson, is awaken after 300 years. Instead of fighting with her mother, she fights against her, helping Max, Allison, Dani and Binx as best she can so they can stay alive... Even if it means, sacrificing her own. (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

"What is thou doing now, daughter?!" She heard Winifred shout. Yes, Jezebel Sanderson, daughter of Winifred Sanderson. "Mother, thy just thought of instead of sucking the life out of this little girl..." Her mother wanted to hear no more. "Thy will not have that talk in thy own house!" Jezebel cracked her neck and looked at her black fingernails. Not painted, they were naturally that way.

But her sense of smell kicked in... It wasn't just the little girl in the house... A boy. Jezebel looked up and saw a boy on the balcony above the roof. He quickly ducked down when she looked up and she smirked. Climbing up a ladder, she went up there and the boy was turned the opposite way, not looking at her. So she went over to him and covered his mouth. He nearly jolted up but Jezebel simply turned him to look at her, removed her hand and put one finger to her mouth. "Keep quiet or thou's life is over." She whispered.

"Jezebel!" Her mother called. "Yes, mother?" She looked up, pretending to grab a piece of paper off the wooden boards. "Get down here." Winifred said. "Yes, mother." She climbed down the ladder. Jezebel was not like her mother, or aunts at all... She didn't like to suck lives out of children... She did everything she could to help her. But once her mother breathed in a child's life force, it affected Jezebel as well.

She did not like it one bit. Winifred chanted the spell to make her potion, in order to suck out the child's life force. Jezebel sat in the corner, brushing out her long, black hair. It was straight and shiny. She washed it twice a day. But today, only once. Just then, Jezebel saw Mary and Sarah, her brainless aunts, throwing something around. One flew near Jezebel and she caught it in her hand... A dead man's toe. She just threw it across the room and into the bowl with the others. One hit her mother in the back of her neck.

"Will you two stop that!" She snapped, throwing the wooden spoon down. Sarah squeaked. "I need to concentrate!" Winifred turned back around and stirred the potion again. "Right... She needs to concentrate." Mary mocked. A minute passed before she heard Mary shout out, "I smell a child!"

"What does thou call that?!" Winifred pointed to the little girl. "A child..." Mary said. "Humph!" She tossed her hands in the air. "SISTERS! Gather round. One more and all is done; Add a bit of thy own tongue." Jezebel heard her mother and aunts bite off part of their tongues and she flinched once the potion turned an ugly shade of green.

"Oh Winnie... thou are divine." Mary kissed up. "Tis' ready for tasting... One gulp of this, and her life will be mine.- I mean, ours." She corrected herself. Jezebel got ready to feel the terrible feeling of the unaging process. It was an uncomfortable feeling and slightly painful. The sisters turned around, potion filled to the rim of the spoon, and approached the little girl. "Alright girl.. Open up your mouth..."

"NO!" It was the boy. Jezebel gasped. "A boy!" Sarah exclaimed, delighted at him. "Get him, you fools!" Winifred shouted. "I got him! I got- I knew I smelled a boy!" Mary boasted. He circled around the still bubbling cauldron. "Get away... Get away from my potion." The cauldron swung back and fourth as he shoved it at Mary and Sarah, knocking them over. He then lifted it upside down, and the contents spilled onto the floor. Winifred screamed in terror, "My potion!"

"Emily!" He darted towards the girl but lightning flung from Winifred's fingers, shocking the poor boy onto the floor. Jezebel flinched and watched him hit the floor. Mary sat up, barked and looked at Emily..."Winnie... Winnie, look." She pointed to her. The girl's life was now sitting outside of her body, letting any willing spirit take it. "Sisters prepare thy selves. Tis her life force! The potion works! Take my hands... We will share her." Winifred held up her wrists and Jezebel ignored her mother, running over to the boy and helping him up. "Is thou alright?" She whispered. "No..." He shook his head and lifted himself onto the ladder she had climbed up earlier.

Just then, Jezebel could feel her muscles tighten and her hair become longer... The the pain in her insides. "Ah!" She whimpered but then looked at her hands... The nails became more black and her lips turned bright red. "It's done... Thee sister is gone... I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he hung his head low. Before her mother saw, she jumped back and stood there, with a look of hate on her face towards the boy.

"Lets brew another batch," Winifred hissed at the boy. "You hag! There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful." He spat. "Uh-oh... Sisters did you hear what he called thee all... Whatever shall we do with him?" Winifred smirked. "Lets barbecue and fillet him." Mary suggested.

"Hang him on a hook and let me plat with him-" "No!" Winifred said to Sarah. "Book, darling... Come to mommy. Yes," Jezebel growled. She treats that book more like her child than her own daughter!

"His punishment must be more fullsome. More lingering... Dazzle me my darling." The book flipped to a page of punishments. "Lets see, Amnesia, Bunions, Chilblains, we can do better than that I think! Lets see what we have here-Oh!" She stopped on a page and smirked. "Perfect... As usual." She closed the book and twisted her hands. "His punishment shall not be to die... But to live forever with his guilt." Jezebel flinched. "As what, Winnie? As what?" The two sisters said. "Jump back!" They did as told and Jezebel backed into a corner, fearing for the boy.

"Twist the bones and then the back,"

"Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca."

"Trim him of his baby fat,"

"Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca."

"Give him fur black as black,"

"Just,"

"Like,"

"Thisssssssss." That 'S' went into a hiss as the boy cringed on the floor, quickly morphing into something all witches fear. A black feline. He hissed at the sisters. They all withdrew their hands and when Sarah tried to touch him, he hissed and clawed furiously. And then there was a banging.

"Witches! Guarders of darkness, open this door!" Someone shouted. "Hide the child!" Winifred said. "Hiding the child. Witches? There'll be no witches here, sir!" Mary said, draping a blanket over the dead girl. Jezebel crawled out of the corner and got on her knees in front of the boy. "I'm so sorry." She said, trying to touch his head. He meowed and rubbed against her hand... Her sympathy grew for the boy.

He allowed her to pick him up and she was ready to face her punishment... Doomed to die. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist! We are just three kindly old spinster ladies!" She didn't include her daughter. Jezebel sighed. "Spending a quiet evening at home!" Mary said. "Sucking the lives out of little children!" Sarah said. Jezebel screamed and pulled on her blonde hair. "You brainless trollop! Now we'll all die!" She shouted.

The door broke from the hinges and all four of the witches were dragged out. But Jezebel fought furiously, keeping hold of the cat but once outside, she was thrown down the steps and the feline tumbled from her arms, running across the underbrush. "Get the witch!" The man shouted. Three men grabbed her and held her back... She was, of course, doomed to die.

~Page Break~

"Winifred Sanderson," He spoke. "Yes?" She answered. "I will ask thee one final time," "Yes?" She pressed. "What has thou done with my son, Thackery?" He said. "Thackery, hmm..." She stalled. "ANSWER ME!" The man shouted furiously. "Well, I don't know! Cat's got my tongue!" She cackled with her sisters as the lightning struck again. Jezebel saw Thackery hiss on the rock. He jumped from it and ran to her feet by the barrel. He clawed at it and Jezebel sighed.

"Thy has failed again... Be gone." She told him. Thackery ran from her feet and back to his perch on the rock. "Sisters, sing," All three sisters starting singing a chant and a curse. Jezebel stayed out of it. "Cover your ears! Listen to them, not!" Thackery's father shouted. Someone threw the book on the ground and it flipped to a page, revealing the truth to Winifred. "Ah! Fools, all of you! My ungodly book speaks to you! On All Hallow's Eve, when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground! Oh! We shall be back! And the lives of all the children, shall be mine!"

The three sisters cackled with laughter. Jezebel knew what came next. "I'll meet you soon, Thackery... I'll see you again." She whispered and blew out, carrying the message to the feline's ears.

The barrels were knocked out from under their feet and all of their necks snapped. They dangled there, dead... For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thackery is going to do anything to stop this brainless boy from resurrecting the Sanderson Family. So before he could make a move, Thackery jumped on him and clawed at his neck. "Ah! Ah!" Max fell on his shoulder, throwing Thackery. "Stupid cat!"

His sister, Dani, was freaking out. She knew that this wasn't good... Her brother was going to bring back hell itself. "OK, Max. You've had your fun. It's time to go, Come on Allison," She tugged on Allison's sleeve. Allison was Max's crush. He was gonna do anything to impress her. "Oh come on! It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus!" Max smirked. "Max, I'm not kidding this time! It's time to go!" Dani shouted. But Max lit the lighter in his hands.

"Max, no!" She shouted. But the flame touched the wick and shed the color black. A cold breeze came and everyone got scared. "Uh-oh." He realized that he made a... Serious mistake. Just then, every light in the building exploded and Dani's hat fell off her head. The chandelier swung back and fourth and Max tried to cross the floor to get over to the two girls but it started shaking wildly, glowing green through the cracks. They all fell onto the shaking floor.

The tremors ceased and Max was dumbfounded. "What happened?" Dani groaned and put her hat back on her head. "A virgin... Lit the candle." The picture made a whole and then every candle sprung with fire, all around... A loud laughter came within the distant forest and everyone hid as the door swung open. There stood, Winifred, Sarah and Mary... But Jezebel was no where to be found.

"We are home!" Winifred smirked. The other two brainless women jumped up and down with joy. "Oh, sweet revenge. You see sisters! My curse worked perfectly!" She smiled. "Oh, that's because thou are perfect." They all cackled evily. Mary walked to the cauldron. "I knew I left this fire on, didn't I tell you, Winnie?" Sarah reached up and pulled something down. "My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!" She smiled. Dani cringed at the hags and wanted to bash her head it.

"But who lit the black flame candle, hmm?" Winifred said. She then turned thoughts, looking at her book. "Wake up!" She tapped on the holding glass. "Wake up sleepy head. Yes, oh I missed you... Did you miss me too?" She said. "Winnie... I smell children." Mary whispered. All heads were lifted.

"Sick em'!" Winifred said. "It's a little girl." Mary said, sniffing. Dani raised her head. "7... maybe 8 and a half." They cackled happily. Sarah started singing her linger song. Winifred covered her mouth. "Come out my dear. We will not harm thee..." Winifred said. "We LOVE children." Mary banged on the counter and Dani jumped up, giving up on hiding. "I thought thou would never come, sisters." Dani acted the part.

"Twas I who brought you back." "Imagine... such a pretty little... child." Winifred cringed at saying it. "Look at her... She's so well fed, isn't she?" Dani jumped. She started poking and prying at Dani, who screamed every time. "Tell me darling, what is the year?" Winifred wrapped her hand around Dani's as she was pushed into a seat.

"1993." Dani said. "Sisters... We have been gone 300 years." Winifred said. "Oh Winnie, how time flies, huh? When your dead!" They made a joke and cackled at it. Dani joined in, trying to loosen the tension, but failed. Mary clamped down on her arms and barked. "Heh, it's been great fun. But I- I guess I'd better be going..." She tried to stand up but Winifred pushed her back down. "Oh, stay for supper."

"I- I- I'm not hungry." She said.

"Oh, but we are." Mary said, eyes full of evilness as Dani tried to run but they all grabbed her. "Hey!" Max jumped up and everyone looked at him. "Let go of my little sister." He growled. "Roast him Winnie!" Mary said. "No, let me... Let me play with him." Sarah said. Winnie sprung out her hands and shocked him with lightning. Max fell on his back.

She touched her temples and waltzed over to his side, sending more electricity through him. He was sent down the floor. "You, there!" She pointed to the wall and Max was thrown against it. "Max!" Dani tried to reach her brother but was grabbed by Mary. Allison grabbed a witch's broom. "Mary!" She yelled. "Well hello, Ah!" Allison hit her in the stomach and threw her down. Grabbing a pan, she hit her upside the head, making her fall over.

Winifred sprung more lightning, making Max look at her. "Hello... Goodbye." She shot it in his stomach and lifted him off the floor. Dani ran across the room. "You leave my brother alone!" She hit Winifred with a bag full of candy and then Sarah. "Max!" She reached for her brother but Winifred grabbed her, only to be pounced on by a black cat. She screamed.

"Get out of here, both of you! Go!" Max said, right after he stood back up. While the witches were occupied, Max climbed onto the balcony above the roof. "Hey!" He shouted. They all looked up. "You've messed with the great and powerful Max. And now, you must suffer the consequences... The Burning rain of Death!" He said, cracking the lighter. They all were dumbfounded. He struck the lighter and the flame appeared, surprising them.

Max held the flame up to a sprinkler and water poured out of all of them, scaring the sisters. They all ran under the shelter.

Max jumped from the balcony and then slipped on the water. Thackery jumped on him. "Nice going, Max!" The cat snapped. Max was freaked. "You can talk..."

"Yeah, no kidding. Now, get the spell book." Max still stared. Thackery swatted him across the face. "Come on! Move it!" He jumped up and bashed the glass where the book was held. Winifred screamed with terror but was held back by her sisters. Max and Thackery darted out of the house. "Max! Max, over here! Come on!" He heard his sister yell. He ran, following the voices and Thackery, hot on his heels, was following him.

Just when they were out of view of the shack, Max was pounced on. "How dare you light the Black Flame Candle?! Do you know what thou has done?!" Thackery knew that voice. Max turned over and saw a girl. His age, straddling his waist. "Your- Your-" He stuttered. "Jezebel Sanderson. You thick idiot! Why did you do it?! My mother will destroy every child in Salem!" She shook him by his jacket. "Jezebel! Stop!" She looked up at the black cat. "Thackery?" She asked.

"Stop shaking him...He didn't believe... So he did it out of idiocy." He told her. "Fine..." She let him get up. "But just once..." She punched him clear in the nose. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. He then started to strangle the teenage witch. "Max! Stop, what are you doing?!" Thackery growled. "She's one of them! We can't trust her!" Max said. Jezebel coughed and grabbed at his hand.

"She won't hurt us, Max... She doesn't have that kind of magic." Thackery said. "What?" Max let Jezebel go. "She's a good witch. The Sanderson Sisters are pure evil. She's not near evil..." Jezebel nodded. "I can't spring lightning, I can't brew potions... I can't make linger calls... I can whisper to the wind, I can... Call upon the dead, I can... Walk on hollow ground, and bring lives back... But I'm not my mother." She told him... "Max! What's going on?" Allison said. They all saw Jezebel and freaked. "Max, move!" Allison said. "No! Stop! She's a good witch..." He felt something drip down his face and knew he got a nosebleed from her hard fist. "Thanks." Max growled.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we have to move!" She yelled, running down the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was headed. "Jezebel! Do you even know where we're going?" Max said. "No! This place has changed so much since I last saw it." She said, still running. They faced a graveyard. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Max said. "Oh, come on, it's a graveyard." He added on.

"It's hollow ground. The witches can't set foot here." Thackery said. Everyone stared except for Max and Jezebel. "What? He talks." Max said. He jumped through the fence. "Follow me!" They did as told, even Jezebel... Once the gate was closed, she was very careful on where she stepped. "You won't turn to stone, will you?" Thackery said, joking to Jezebel. "Ha ha, your hilarious... I told you, I can walk on hollow ground! It's forbidden from evil. I'm not evil." They all nodded and she stepped on the rich soil... Nothing happened.

"Come here, I want to show you something... Give you an idea on exactly what we're dealing with." Binx said, jumping on a tombstone. "William Butcherson? Lost soul?" Max read. "Billy Butcherson was Winifred's lover. But she found him sporting with her sister, Sarah. So she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle. So then he couldn't tell his secrets even in death... Winifred was always the jealous type!" Binx said.

"Nice joke, Thackery." Jezebel said. "Oh, come on, Jezebel! Your mother is evil! Can't you accept it?" He said. Jezebel sighed. "I've been accepting it... And I do not like it."

"Wait... Your Thackery Binx." Allison said. "Yes." Binx said. "So the legends are true..." Allison trailed off. "Yes, well, come along! I want to show you something else..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Because of me... My sister's life was stolen. For years I've waited for my life to end... So that I could be reunited with my family. But, Winifred's curse of immortality kept me alive... Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I failed Emily, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. So for 3 centuries, I guarded the house on All Hallow's Eve night, when I knew some air-head virgin might light that candle." Binx said to everyone, who was in a circle.

Jezebel sat there, silent, messing with the fabric of her purple skirt. "Nice going, Air-Head." Dani said, directing it at Max. "Hey, look, I'm sorry, OK?" He snapped, standing up. "We're talking about 3 ancient hags versus the 20th Century. How bad can it be?" Jezebel looked up. " Bad." Jezebel said. She looked at Allison and she tried to open the book. "Stay out of that!" She shouted, taking the book from her. "Why?"

"It holds my mother's most dangerous and cruel spells. She must not get it back." She told her. "Lets torch this sucker." Max took the book from Jezebel, slammed it on the ground and lit the lighter. He tried to put the flame on it but it blew away. "It's protected by magic!" Binx said. Max snapped the lighter closed. "The spell will only be taken off when my mother is dead." They all looked at each other.

And then, there was an evil laugh behind them. "Oh, boy." Jezebel knew that laugh. There was her mother and aunts on her broomsticks. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus!" Her mother taunted. "Sarah!" She pointed left. "Mary," She pointed right. They split up. "Max!" Dani said. Sarah swooshed in and taunted Max. "Brave little virgin who lit the candle... I'll be thy friend." This made Allison mad. "Hey, take a hike!" She shouted, swinging a tree branch across her face.

Sarah abandoned her place. Jezebel heard her mother call out to the book. "Book... Come to mommy!" She sang. But Binx jumped on the cover before it could go anywhere. "Afraid not!"

"Thackery Binx, thou mangy feline! Still alive?" Winifred gloated. "And waiting for you!" He swung claws at the witch. "Oh, thou has waited in vain. And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou failed to save thy sister!" Binx hissed at this. "Ah!" Winifred descended from the sky and down to them. "Grab the book!" Jezebel shouted, running away. But Mary stood out in front of them, blocking they're path. Jezebel was going to use her magic.

She pushed her hand out and a purple light emerged from the palm of her hand. Wind blew Mary in the opposite direction, hitting a tree. "Move!" Jezebel shouted to them. They then kept running. Surrounded by tombstones, they thought they were safe. "They can't touch us here, right?" Max said. "Well... _They_ can't." Jezebel said. Dani looked up at her. "I don't like the way you said that."

"Unfaithful lover, long since dead, deep asleep in thy wormy bed. Wiggle thy toes, open thy eyes, twist thy fingers towards the sky. Life is sweet, be not shy. On thy feet, so sayeth I!" Winifred chanted. The graves and tombstones started to shake and Jezebel fell over. "Daughter, I always knew thou would be the evil counterpart!" Her mother cursed. "Mother, it it thou who is evil! I have done nothing wrong! And thy will not stand by you! You're going to pay!" She shouted. "Oh... But not before you, my darling." She smirked and then a pair of arms reached out from the ground, breaking a coffin open.

A zombie shook it's head free of dirt and looked at the five, dumbfounded... They looked at each other, then screamed and ran for it. They all followed Binx. "Binx! Where are we going?" Jezebel yelled. "Trust me, Jezebel." He said back. Jezebel stopped asking questions and just followed him. They came to a hole in a wall and Allison and Dani slid inside, following Binx. But the zombie was gaining on Max and Jezebel. Max ducked down passed a tree branch and the Zombie, William Butcherson was right behind him. "Max!" Jezebel shouted before falling over in the dirt. He jumped forward and pulled back the tree branch, hitting Butcherson in his face. The zombie's head fell from the rest of his body. Max thought he won.

But William searched around for his head... "Come on!" Jezebel grabbed his sleeve and then she fell through the hole, Max following. She landed on her feet but Max landed on his face. She looked down at Dani, coughing. "Dani, are you OK?" She asked. "Uh-huh." She said, a little muffled. "What is this place, Binx?" Max asked, standing up. "It's the old Salem Crypt. It connects to the Sewers and up to the street." He told them. "Here's the book." Allison gave Jezebel the book. Dani whimpered. "Oh, don't look up, Dani." Max said, seeing skeletons and then some. "Don't worry. I won't." She promised.

"Relax. I've hunted mice down here for years." Binx said. "Mice?!" Jezebel and Dani said in unison. They then just followed the cat down the Crypt. And they took turns, detours and then they stopped at a ladder. "Up the ladder! Come on," Binx jumped on Max's shoulder and he went up the ladder first. They climbed out of a pothole and then everyone heard an engine. Jezebel froze and then Max jumped down. Without Binx. "Thackery!" Jezebel cried out. "Binx!" Dani whimpered. They climbed up the ladder and Jezebel gasped. "Oh My God!" She said, covering her eyes. Binx was ran over. His side was crushed and flat.

"It's all my fault." Max said. "Max it's not your fault." Allison said. Jezebel wiped her eyes drowned in tears and then saw a horrid sight. Binx's flat stomach rose and rebuilt itself in bones. "Uh..." She said. Everyone then saw. Binx stood up and shook his head. "Ugh. I hate it when that happens." He said. Everyone gaped at him. "I told you, I can't die... Dani, you alright?" He asked the little girl. She nodded, smiling. "OK then lets go!" He said. They all ran down the street. Jezebel looked around, seeing creatures of different design. "What is this?" She said. "You must be lost because of the time difference." Allison said. "Oh, yes..." She stared at almost everything.

"All Hallow's Eve has taken a turn since your time. Now, because of the purpose it served back in your time, we call it Halloween. It's the one night a year where kids where costumes and go to neighbor's doors, begging for candy." She said. "Well... Thank you, Allison. That makes me feel better." She sighed. Everywhere she looked, it was the same. Decorations, children in costumes, everything was not normal. She bit down on her lip until she felt it start to moist.

She licked the blood off her teeth and then spit it out. "Gross..."

And then, she saw Dani break into a sprint. "The cops!" Allison said. Jezebel was clueless. "The what?" She looked at Max who ignored her and ran. "OK, no questions." Jezebel nodded and ran with them. "Officer! Officer!" Dani shouted. "Officer," Allison mimicked. "We need your help."

"What's the problem?" The man on a motor bike in a cop's uniform asked. "Tell him." Dani pushed her brother's shoulder. "Go ahead." Allison stepped out of his way... He told his story and the cop thought it was absolutely ridiculous!

"Um... Well you f- I just moved here... W- Well you see, it's like this, I... I broke into the old Sanderson House and I brought the witches back from the dead. See, I even have the book!" He held up the book. "And I am one of them." Jezebel rose her hand and Dani elbowed her stomach lightly. "Ow." She looked down and Dani shook her head, telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"You lit the black flamed candle?" The cop said. "Yeah..." Max nodded. The cop stood up slowly. "Come on, lets get on the sidewalk." He said. They all stepped back on the sidewalk. "And he's a virgin!" Dani added on. "Come here," The cop said after a few awkward seconds. Max leaned in to listen. "Are you a virgin?" He said. "Yeah..." Max nodded.

"Really?!" The officer said. Max wanted to punch him. "Look, I'll get it tattooed on my forehead, Okay?!" He snapped. "Officer, this is not a prank-" Allison started but was cut off. "Hey! I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this?" Binx growled violently. "Get out of here! Take that cat with you!" He said. Binx jumped on Jezebel's shoulder and she turned around to glare at the cops. "Are all Officers as blunt and stupid as you? You slug."

"Okay, Jezebel, time to go!" Max grabbed her arm and pulled her down the sidewalk. "Are you insane?! You could get arrested!" He said. "Hey, I've been killed already. Anything is better than that." She said. "Good point." He said. The three of them caught up with Allison and Dani and they kept walking. "Now where are we going?" Jezebel said. "Maybe my parents can help." Max said. Jezebel shrugged and ran a hand through her hair and twirled her finger around the purple fabric around her wrist. And they came up to a building.

"Oh great, how are we ever gonna find mom and dad in this place?" Max groaned. "And this is..." Jezebel asked. "A Halloween Party." Dani said. "Great." She said, pretending to be cheerful They went inside, climbed the stairs and were surrounded by blaring music. Jezebel covered her ears and Binx jumped off her shoulder. Dani picked him up. "I'm gonna look for mom!" Dani said over the music. Jezebel did circles, her hair smacking against Max's chest as she did so. And then, she heard him yelp. She screamed, turned around and breathed in. "Oh, dad." Max said. "It's not dad, it's "Dad-cula..." He joked. Then looked at Jezebel.

"Oh my goodness, who must this charming young blood-donut be?" He said, and kissed her hand. Jezebel was holding her breath, hoping he didn't mean it literally. And Max pulled Jezebel's hand back. "Dad! Something terrible's happened." He said. And then, his father broke character. "Dani? What's wrong? Where-" Max cut him off. "No, Dani's fine!" He said. His dad sighed with relief. "Good... Excuse me, come here!" He pulled Max alongside, away from Jezebel and Allison. Jezebel got a little jittery.

"I don't think we should stay in one place for too long... I'm getting a little dizzy." Jezebel moaned, rubbing her temples and then her eyes. And then, a woman with long blond hair and wearing a weird outfit walked up to them. Dani was next to them. And then, they all started arguing. And then Jezebel turned around... "Max! Max, their here!" She shouted, pointing at them. Max looked at went wide eyed. "Oh, crap!" He handed her the book and then ran towards the stage. Jezebel gave it to Allison and ran after him.

"Max, what are you going to do?!" She shouted. "Warn everyone!" He said. He jumped on stage and she followed, tripping over the torn purple fabric. He grabbed the mic from a guy with skeleton face paint on. "Hey, cut the music!" He shouted. "Man, I'm in the middle of a song!" He shouted back. "Real quick, only for a second!" He said. "Listen to him." Jezebel said, staring at the man. He nodded. "Cut it!" He said, dragging his hand across his neck.

"Will everybody listen up, please!" He yelled. Everyone got quiet. "Your kids are in danger." He stated. "Hey, what do you mean!?" A woman shouted. "Three centuries ago, the Sanderson women bewitched people... And now they've returned from their graves." Everyone started laughing. Jezebel grabbed the man on the stage. "Hey, this is serious! It's not a joke!" She shouted at him. And then took the microphone from Max, completely clueless as to what she was about to do.

And then, she spoke, her voice magnified. No time to be surprised, she has to stop her mother.

"Listen, I know this sounds dumb and crazy... But he's not kidding! I'm one of them! Jezebel Sanderson!" She said. Everyone then got quiet... "And my mother and aunts? Their here tonight! Right over there!" She pointed into the crowd. A light shined on some people before stopping on the three evil witches.

"Thank you, my darling..." Winifred said... Jezebel narrowed her eyes in disgust... "For that Marvelous introduction!" She said. And everyone started laughing. And then, her mother started singing... "Oh, no."

"_I put a spell on you... and now your mine..._

_You can't stop the things I do... I ain't lyyyyiiing!" _

"NO! Don't listen to them!" Jezebel heard Dani yell.

"_Been three hundred years! Right down to the day._

_Now the witch is back!... And there's hell to pay..._

_I put a spell on you..." _

"Ay, good joke, Happy Halloween." The man on the stage said and pushed Max into the crowd. Jezebel jumped off the stage and ran to Dani and Allison. "Keep your ears covered!" She said, covering her own to drown out her mother's singing...

The song went on. "Mom, dad! Cover your ears!" Dani and Max said in unison. "Binx, where are you?!" Jezebel shouted. And then, he ran up to her. She picked him up. And then, something came up behind them. Butcherson. "Zombie!" Dani shouted, ducking and then they ran for the doors. And then, her mother's chant started. "Come on, keep running!" She said, and then used her magic. She circled her finger in the air and all the sound around the five drowned out. And when they reached the stairs, they tumbled out of the doors and onto the sidewalk. She took the spell off.

They ran into an alleyway and Max lost it, kicking rusted pots. "This is REALLY bad!" He said. "Max, stay calm. Keep it together." Jezebel said. He turned to her. "Look, what do you want me to say to you?! This isn't exactly good." He said. She slammed him against the wall and slapped him across the face. "Would you pull yourself together! Look, if we're gonna win, we can't lose it!" She shouted at him He stared at her wide eyed. This is the second time she's hit him and he hasn't done anything. He can't guarantee anything if she hits him a third time.

And then, the doors open. They all dropped down. A man in a pirate costume came out and took a lobster out of the tank and went back inside. They all stood up... "Uh oh..." Binx said. They looked and saw shadows... "Get down!" Jezebel said and made them drop down. "I smell," A voice... Mary's. "Winnie, I smell," Jezebel used her powers, took the scent from the restaurant and pushed it towards them... "I smell... Scrod!" She said. Jezebel stiffened a giggle.

"Scrod, You know it's a bottom dweller, you cook it sometimes with bread crumbs, little margarine, or oil- olive oil..." She went on and on until Winifred pulled them out of the isle... But Sarah stayed, looking... "Sarah!" Winifred shouted. Jezebel kept the spell on, putting her hand out and when she heard footsteps drag away, she put her hand down. "That was too close." And then, she turned around to a loud bang.

Allison pulled down the door to an old stove, burnt and rusty... She then smiled evily...

"I have an idea."


End file.
